The Theist
"Anything is possible." The Theist is a Magi whose powers are not drawn from created sources but instead are channeled through the Names of God. Perhaps a member of a religious group who decided to take their faith seriously, or a philosopher who delved into the history of God for answers. Maybe a scientist seeking a balance between empiricism and the world of ideas, or a student of higher education. Or maybe it was someone God simply contacted on some level and guided them into becoming a Theist. Whatever their origin story, Theists are the silent but powerful backbone of the Magi community. The founders of both states and religions have frequently been Theists and some of history's greatest heroes hail from this Tradition. AKA: The Saints, Adepts of God, the Holy Ones. Facts: -Theists thirst for knowledge. The more they know, the more Name they know, which means the more powers they can develop and access. -Anyone who calls upon a Name of God is automatically a Theist. However, most Theists tend to be hard or soft Monodominants, and so most Theists won't join any other Tradition of Magi. -The Names of God are sacred to Theists and they guard them jealously. Many of them spend top dollar to encase their records of Holy Names within vellum parchment and expensive hardwood covers. But then, other, more modern Theists keep their Names all on a Flashdrive that hangs on their keychain? -Theists come from a variety of people groups and cultures. Wherever knowledge of God or a Supreme Being is common is likely to produce more Theists than others. However, Theists come from many different backgrounds, many of them not even religious. -Idols represent finiteness, the spirit of denying the Infinite-Being. Because of this, Theists suffer from the effects of Idols especially so. -All other Magi run on some form of Magick. Theists run on Kenosis, which is power given straight from God. Invocation: Theists can use Invocation if they have Holy Names, Names which are so existentially empowered that the very act of speaking them affects reality itself. These Names are collected and protected by the Theists who keep them listed in Litanies, often scrolls or books whose sole purpose is to list the Names and their nature and effects. Also known as Saint Sorcery, the powers of Invocation can be used by Storytellers to accomplish any feat necessary to push the plot line ahead. A powerful Theist can accomplish supernatural effects of Biblical proportions. It needs to be stressed that Invocation is not magic, you don't put a coin into the machine and get the same thing out every time. Most Names, especially smaller, simpler ones, will produce the same effect time and again, but sometimes The Almighty might see fit to tweak the results and cause something different, for whatever reason. *If you're trying to create your own Holy Names but can't think up any new ideas as to what powers they cause, try visiting the Superpower Wiki for inspiration. Names for God is also a great source. '' ''*Some Names have been banned by either the State or Church in the past, these kinds of Names are known as the Forbidden Names. *To Invoke a Name, a Theist can either speak the Name or write it down or even draw a symbol representing it. *For alternative Names to use for fun, try using Spoof Names. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Video: Category:God